Following ileal pouch-anal anastamosis (IPAA) excessive stool frequency is not uncommon. The effects of ileal pouch manipulation on gastric emptying, small bowel transit time, stool volume, and gastrointestinal peptides will be determined in this study. Secondly, we will investigate the lactulose-H2 breath test and sulfapyridine test as means of measuring small bowel transit time in the group of patients.